Unlikely Allies
by Lila Kooks
Summary: This is a story based on What if there were humans who remembered their past lives as Time Lords or Ladies, and what would they do when The Master returns?  Using bits from Girl In The Fireplace, Utopia, Sound Of The Drums, & Last Of The Time Lords.
1. Chapter 1Jane Wise Horse

1A/N: This is the beginning of a story I started after watching the last three episodes of Season 3 of Doctor Who. I do not own Doctor Who, or the characters in it. This is for entertainment purposes only!

Jane

Somewhere in the Southwest...

Jane sat in a cave, hollowed out by water millions of years ago in the mesa desert.

_Stupid right of age quest, _she thought to herself as she hunched over, trying to keep warm. She had

a fire going, but in spite of it she felt cold. The wind blew into the cave, chilling Jane's body. The

fire sent sparks Jane's way and she decided to have her back to the cave opening, blocking the fire

from the fierce wind. The wind howled in Jane's ear, and she shivered at its message. Wrapping

the blanket her grandmother woven for her around herself, she fell asleep, and as her eyes closed, she

heard the screech of an owl, changing into a voice...

_"Exterminate!" Flashes of green lights flashing in the fading orange sky, shooting past_

_her. She turned around to the sounds of the screams of those dying behind her. She saw men, women,_

_boys, and girls, humans and aliens alike, falling dully to the ground, dead. "Fire!" she heard the command_

_behind her. She turned back around and saw a man with dark hair, with a stocky build, in his early forties,_

_firing his weapon at the sky with the others, at the enemy flying towards them, firing back. Both sides had_

_heavy casualties, but the enemy outnumbered them. Jane found herself firing with the others, feeling hatred_

_and anger. She shot down the enemy, one by one, watching them fall from the sky. Without asking, she_

_knew that the enemy were called the Daleks, and they were fighting in a war against them. The Daleks'_

_purpose was to hate and to destroy, and now they were there to destroy this world. Jane glared at them_

_with hatred and righteous fury. She fired into the sky, over and over, and the Daleks shot back, killing_

_more of her colleagues. She was about to fire again, when a green beam hit her. She screamed, and_

_fell to the ground..._

_Or so she thought. She stood there, in her Navajo ceremonial garb, over a body--_

_her body. She looked up, and saw the Daleks still in the sky, coming closer, ever so closer. She knelt_

_down, tried to pick up her weapon, but her hands passed through it. She tried again. Nothing. She tried_

_to touch the body next to her--same result. Just as she was puzzling over this, she heard the sounds of_

_hooves, of horses running. She looked up, and saw a huge herd of horses stampeding towards them in_

_the sky, running from a storm. It was catching up to them, and Jane felt menace and rage from that storm._

_The storm reached the fringes of the herd, touching the hind part of the herd, and each horse it touched turned to dust. As the horses and the storm came closer, the pounding of hooves sounded more like drums, booming in her ears. Stunned, Jane couldn't help but watch. Her eyes couldn't leave the horses, and the storm following them. Slowly, the storm enveloped all of the horses, and reached Jane. It took her in as well. Jane gasped as it engulfed her, as if swallowing her whole. She tried to make her way through it, but it looked like smoke. Jane breathed in dust, and she tried to cough it out. Everything was turning to dust. Whatever the storm was touching, turned to dust. She saw shapes of the horses, just bursting into dust, giving out one last whinny before expiring. The last neigh echoed in the following silence. Jane was finally alone._

_She walked, with no particular direction in mind. She wanted out. She had enough. She wanted to be home in her bed, cozy and warm. She didn't want to be here. As she walked, she saw an outline of a man a few metres away. She tried to look at him, but the smoke obscured her vision. "I couldn't save them," she called out to the man. She felt tears stinging her eyes, sadness replacing her fear and anger. Jane blinked, trying to see the man clearly, but as she strained, her body began fading away, making her gasp. "Help!" she called out to the man, but the man merely stood there, and called out to her, "Remember, Jane Wise Horse! Remember what happened here! Remember the wisdom within you!"_

Jane woke up with a gasp. She saw that her fire died overnight. She looked around, and saw her

meager camping gear have been strewn about the cave by the storm the night before. Hastily, she

gathered her things, put them back in her backpack, and climbed out of the cave, back to her house. She

felt glad that she can tell her elders that she can be called Jane Wise Horse. She passed her rite of passage, and that made her proud. But, the dream still haunted her. _I'm gonna go write it down,_ she thought to herself, _so I won't forget_. She started running back to her house, determined to remember it all.

------------------------------------

So, thoughts? Comments?


	2. Chapter 2  Geo

1 Geo

Geo wiped his bloody nose, leaning against the cinderblocked wall of

the neighborhood playground. Everyday, it felt like to him that the beating won't

stop--his step-father, his step-brother Johnny, and the neighborhood bully named Eddie,

They all had something in common--they liked beating Geo. As Geo stood up, the group

of boys surrounding him stood in a half-circle, menace on their faces. Eddie, the bully,

was the biggest one of them all. He took lunch money from the grade schoolers just for fun,

and threatened the nerds in his class to do his homework for him. And to make things worse,

the teachers and the headmaster let him get away with it. Why? Geo doesn't know, and

Eddie didn't care. As far as Eddie was concerned, he was King Bully of the 7th Graders.

But Geo didn't buy it. He wouldn't give Eddie any money (not that he had any to begin with),

or do his homework for him, or make him a sandwich for lunch. Geo didn't want trouble, or to get

into trouble. But yet, he's getting a beating still. Today, Eddie and his lackeys took Geo's

backpack, and found an old camera--Geo's father's camera. They tossed it around while Geo

chased them, but he stopped, and they tired of the game quickly. Eddie snatched it from Tommy,

the head lackey, and looked it over. "My uncle had one of these. He traded it in for a better model,"

Eddie stuck his face close to Geo's, nose-to-nose. "What's it worth to ya, huh, _Geoffrey_?"

Eddie sneered into Geo's face, "Ya better let me have yer camera, or I'll give ya a beatin'

ya've never had in yer life!" He grinned into Geo's face, his fat, pink cheeks wobbled as he did so,

reminding Geo for a moment of a fattened pig. Geo tried to grab for his camera, but Eddie kept it

out of his reach. "Look," Geo pleaded, "I'll give you anything you want, but I need that camera back!"

"Then ya shouldn't have taken a pic of me with Donnie Braxton, me beatin' the stuffin' outta him!" Eddie

laughed at Geo's efforts to get the camera back from him, "Serves ya right!" the lackeys shouted at him,

"Give it up!" Eddie held the camera high above his head, while Geo tried to reach it by jumping as high as he

could, but Eddie was too tall. As soon as his feet landed on the ground after a futile effort to reach

his camera, Eddie kicked Geo in the stomach. Eddie's grinned widened as he watched the small, skinny,

spiky haired kid double over, and fall to his knees with the wind knocked out of him. Geo was stunned.

As Geo struggled to breathe, to ease the pain in his stomach, the jeers and shouting changed to

screams and shouts. Geo looked up, and saw he wasn't on the playground anymore. He was in a magnificent, futuristic city with a transparent dome covering the city. He noticed that he was one of hundreds of people, who were shooting at the sky. This his surprise, the sky was burnt orange, like a sunset sky on Earth. They were firing at the sky, which were filled with strange, metallic, robotic creatures, who fired green beams at him and the others. People were falling down, dead, all around him, screaming in agony as they fell.

Geo was scared, very scared. He felt helpless, and scared. He looked down, and saw a weapon in his hands. He felt a quiet dtermination grow within him, replacing his fear. He lifted his gun, faced the creatures flying towards him, and...

...punched Eddie squqre in the face. Eddie cried out, his nose gushing with blood. Not wasting any time, he kicked Eddie in the stomach, making him fall to his knees on the concrete ground. Eddie doubled over, gasping for breath. Eddie's lackeys, including Johnny, stopped their shoutings and jeers, shock on their faces. Eddie looked up, the shock on his face matching his lackeys'. Eddie looked at Geo's face, and his pink cheeks, along with his face, went ashen. He whimpered softly, crumbling under Geo's intense gaze. Geo put his hand out, "My camera, please?"

Eddie was more than willing to comply. Hastingly, Eddie gave Geo back his camera. Geo took it,

and walked past Eddie without another glance. As Eddie's lackeys moved out of the way for Geo, Geo felt a sense of dignity he never thought he had before. He ignored his sore, bloody nose and tender stomach, walking with his posture a little bit straighter. He felt a sense of pride, and a dark feeling in his heart, replacing the

innocence he left behind with Eddie, who was slowly getting up to go home. _No_, Geo thought to himself as he picked up his backpack, and shrugged it onto his shoulders, camera still in his hand, _I left my innocence back at the futuristic city, wherever it was,_ Geo walked home, knowing that his step-father or step-brother won't lay a hand on him ever again.


	3. Chapter 3  Izzy

1Izzy was excited as he pulled up to Ambler-Johnson residential building at the Virginia Poly-

Technical Institute and State University. _My first day in college...!_ he thought excitedly to himself

as he found a parking spot right across the street from the main entrance. _My lucky day..._, he

grinned to himself as he parallel parked into a space between a truck and a minivan skillfully. As

he turned the engine off, he paused to look around, saw other people moving in as well. He watched

other students carrying in boxes of stuff, or carting around metal doilies with TVs or refridgerators on

them. Parents followed them carrying boxes of stuff as well, with a mixture of pride and apprehension

of their kids going to college. Izzy knew his parents were too busy to help him, and he was fine with that.

Picking up a folder from the passenger seat next to him, Izzy got out of his old, blue, two door hatchback, and made his way towards his residential building. As he crossed the street towards Ambler Johnson, he noticed a couple of bikini clad girls sunbathing in lounge chairs. He gulped as he watched them applying suntan lotion on their arms, sweat beading on their bodies from the hot, humid August weather. He couldn't help but stare at their nubile bodies, as the rubbed the suntan lotion all over themselves--their graceful arms, shapely legs, flat abs, narrow shoulders. He could feel the blood rushing to his face as his teenage hormones raced through his body, making him sweat a lot more than he should. He licked his dry lips, his mouth feeling just as dry. He clutched his folder a bit tighter, getting slippery beneath his fingertips.

As he made it across the street, the two scantily clad girls noticed him staring at them. Sweat dripped from his brow as they were pointing at him and talking to each other. They laughed at him as he hastingly took out his inhaler, and took a deep breath of the medication. He was feeling dizzy from embarrassment, and he did not want to be called "Dizzy Izzy", like the bullies did in high school. Remembering where he was, he hurried into the high rise dormitory to sign in and register.

...That night...

Izzy grinned, playing DOOM with the rest of the world. He tried not to think about those girls while

he moved into his room on the 7th floor, but he couldn't get them out of his head, so he felt that he was due to blow some virtual monsters away. After blowing up fictional monsters away for 4 hours, midnight was fast approaching, and he felt a yawn making its way up out of his mouth. He yawned, but he didn't stop playing.

Two hours later, he was still sitting at his desk, blowing monsters away. He slouched further down in his seat, leaning foward, his face closer to the screen. His mouth was slack, hanging partially open, his eyes half-closed. As he started to drift off, he saw the rusty red sky on the screen. Somehow, it seemed familiar to him, but he still kept firing at the monsters. He was slowly drifting off, the bogus screams coming from the virtual creatures' mouths echoed in his ears as he fell over onto his keyboard, falling into a dream...

-------------------------------------------------------------

He found himself staring out of a window, at a burnt orange sky beyond the city. He felt a surge of

nostalgia within his chest, his hearts skipping a couple of beats. He turned around and saw a group of people talking together. For a moment, he forgot where he was, then he remembered that he was called back there, that he was supposed to be there.

"It is inevitable that the Daleks will overcome us. They will reach the capital, but we must stop them before they overtake the rest of the universe," President Romana addressed the group before her. Silence filled the room, "We must stop them, here, now." Some murmured in agreement, some gasped in protest. Izzy remained silent, observing. One of the Time Lords spoke, "But there must be another way," he said in a pleading manner. Romana's eyes became hard, "No." Several Time Lords lowered their heads, knowing now what must be done. Romana walked over to a man, who Izzy knew immediately was The Doctor. The Doctor, looking out of place by not wearing his Prydonian robes--instead, he wore his 19th Century attire, his long blonde hair free and flowing, looking elegant and debonair. For a few

moments, she whispered to him, then swiftly left the room, her Presidential robes swishing about her.

The Doctor motioned for everyone to gather around him. Izzy crossed the bright, and colorless room slowly. He felt a little bit of stiffness in his body. Feeling a bit confused, a looked down at his hands, and saw that the veiny, wrinkled hands of an old man. Puzzled, he looked at the window, seeing his reflection. He did not see the reflection of his nerdy self, but the reflection of an old man. He noted that he had silvery white hair, with a neatly trimmed beard, his icy blue eyes hidden by his old-fashioned spectacles. Wishing he was young again, cursing his old age, he made his way to the edge of the group.

"...and Unit One will be with me," The Doctor concluded. The group scattered, heading towards the various armories scattered throughout the capital. Izzy lingered behind, hands folded behind his back, his expression neutral. The Doctor's blue eyes fixed upon Izzy, smiling warmly at him, "It's wonderful to see you again, Reg," he said as he approached Izzy. Izzy embraced The Doctor, who returned his hug just as warmly. "I did not think we would meet under such circumstances--wish we did see each other under better circumstances." "I concur," Izzy spoke, the words feeling odd in his mouth, "I had

hoped that the Time War would've been ended long before now, but.." The Doctor nodded, "I know..."

Izzy mused, "I wish we were in my study, discussing philosophy over a cup of tea, with no worries or a care." The Doctor nodded as Izzy continued, "But, we are all bound to duty, old and young alike." The Doctor chuckled, "Speak for yourself--I'm much older than I look." Both men chuckled at that. Izzy nodded, bracing himself for the tasks ahead, "It's time. It was a pleasure to see you again, Doctor." The Doctor nodded back, "And you, Reg..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy woke up at his desk, his left side of his face soaked. Absently, he wiped at it, and discovered, to his horror, that it was his drool. Grimacing, he took a napkin he had leftover from his previous meal, wiped his face, then his desk. Grateful the drool didn't get near the keyboard, Izzy got up, and glanced at his watch, which revealed the time to him--7 a.m.. Scratching his head, he turned around to pick up his bath towel, and a black bag containing his toiletries, he made his way out of the room to the bathroom down the hall. As he made his way to the bathroom, he remembered fragments of the dream--his hands, the reflection, the way he felt about himself, and talking with The Doctor.

He walked into the bathroom, and noticed right away he was alone. He turned the corner, and went to an unused locker, where the sinks and toilet stalls were. Clutching his towel and bag, he passed his reflection in one of the mirrors above one of the sinks. He saw his unkempt auburn hair, his thick framed glasses, his worn t-shirt and wrinkled khaki shorts. He frowned, realizing how much of a nerd he looked. _No wonder the girls laughed at me, and the other kids during high school..._Disgusted, Izzy turned and took his shower. Orientation began at 9:00 am sharp, and he didn't want to be late.


	4. Chapter 4 Rennie

1

Rennie

Rennie Pierceson walked into her school's old auditorium, a script folded in her right hand. She wanted this role, no matter what anyone said. She didn't care if Marie Anne Ryans has her dainty, manicured hands on the main role. Rennie was meant for this part. _Í know this part is for me, _she thought to herself as she made her way down the almost empty auditorium. The Drama club was scattered about, either sitting and watching the audition, or talking among themselves, half watching the auditions, half practicing lines. Rennie paused at the middle of the auditorium, just to the left of the Drama Club teacher, Mrs. K., She watched Marie audition for the lead role in the play _Madame de Pompadour_. Rennie brushed aside a stray strand of her wavy blonde hair, shaking her head watching Marie putting her hands all over Kyle, who is playing the King of France. Kyle resisted, trying to act but having trouble doing so. He pushed Marie's hands away, saying, "Non, non, non."

Mrs. K. had enough, "Cut!" Marie groaned as did Kyle. Mrs. K shook her head, "Marie, you, as Reinette Poisson, are trying to impress the King Louis XV to become his mistress." "I know!" Marie shouted back, "Isn't she supposed to achieve that by trying to seduce him?" Rennie sighed and shook her

head. Mrs. K pursed her lips, letting out her breath. "I'm sorry, Marie, but this is a play, not a makeout session." Marie looked shocked and appalled. Mrs. K snatched off her glasses, rubbing her eyes, "Is there anyone else who would like to try for the role of Madame de Pompadour?" Rennie took a deep breath, then stepped foward, "I'd like to try, Mrs. K." Mrs. K looked at Rennie, "Madamemoiselle Pierceson. I'm willing to let anyone try, at this rate. Go ahead." Rennie grinned, and strode towards the stage.

As Rennie stepped onto the stage, she lifted her head, smiled, and glided towards Kyle. Kyle watched her come towards him, stunned by her gracefulness, his breath caught in his throat. As Rennie glided towards Kyle, the stage faded away, and the King of France replaced Kyle, looking splendid and regal, in his beautifully brocaded frock coat, his silk breeches and stockings, his ornately buckled shoes, his dark hair tied back with a silk ribbon. As she stood before him, she curtseyed gracefully, "Good evening, your Highness. I am Jean-Antoinette Poisson." The King stared at her for a moment, then cleared his throat. He took her hand, bowed, and kissed her hand, "Enchante," he murmured. Reinette smiled warmly, and confidently.

The King stood up, releasing her hand. He smiled as he looked her over, "You understand, that I am searching for a new mistress?" "Yes, your Highness," Reinette simply replied, letting him circle her. He stopped in front of her, "What makes you think you can be my mistress?" Reinette's smile never left her face, "Well, I can sing, act, play various instruments, I can entertain guests, and most of all, I can dance." His Highness returned her smile, "I would very much love to see you dance," he turned to leave her, but paused near the doorway, "I look foward to seeing you in the ballroom." With that, he turned and walked out of the room, to the right.

"Wow," Kyle remarked. Rennie blinked, the beautiful Pre-Revolutionary French palatial room melted away, the stage replacing it, returned to its rightful place. Rennie looked around, _it felt so real_, she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by clapping. Mrs. K was smiling broadly, "Brava, Mademoiselle Pierceson--you got the part!" The other kids in the auditorium applauded, some hooted their approval. Rennie smiled, and curtseyed, slightly lifting her school uniform skirt. She walked off the stage, past Marie, who was beet red with anger. Rennie smiled, 'cause for her, seeing Marie Anne Ryans angry and shocked was more than enough for her.


End file.
